


Frozen heart

by Marrie_L



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Minor Character Death, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrie_L/pseuds/Marrie_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little boy with an innocent question makes Percy's day horrible, when he finally realizes everything is truly over and Oliver isn't coming back anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen heart

With a deep sight Percy opened the door and walked into the house. He wanted to see his family, but just not now. Not in this situation.

It was Ginny's birthday and they were going to celebrate it at the Burrow. It would be fun probably, but he didn't want their looks op pity or their unspoken words.

He hadn't told anyone Oliver and he broke with each other, even when it had happened a month ago. It was just too painful.

He knew there would be questions, but he thought he would be strong enough to handle them as the adult he was. He would answer them without emotions, because it had been the right decision and as a grown-up he knew that.

However, his heart didn't know it. Every day he spent without Oliver broke it in more pieces and Percy wasn't sure he would ever be able to fix it anymore. But that was okay. He would survive this. Even though the loneliness and pain tried to overwhelm him every single day, he could fight against it.

With a forced smile on his face he stepped into the living room. He was greeted with some smiles and one little boy ran to him and hugged him.

"Uncle Percy!" little Albus shouted, and Percy knelt down and looked at the boy.

"Hello Albus," he said smiling. "You never stop growing, do you?" The little boy tried to make himself as tall as possible and laughed. Percy ruffled his hair and then got up again to greet his parents and siblings.

"Uncle Percy?" Albus said once again, trying to get his attention. "Where's uncle Oliver?" 

Percy's smile faded a little as pain started to spread in his heart. He noticed every adult was listening. "He-" he started, but the words seemed to disappear out of his head. How did you tell someone your true love wasn't yours anymore?

"Is he coming later?" Albus sounded innocent and maybe that was the reason Percy almost broke. He had to tell the truth, but he didn't want to break the boy's innocence and faith in the world.

"No- no he's not coming," he tried to say without sounding hurt, but the way his mother looked at him told him he didn't succeed.

"Excuse me," he said and he fled. The bathroom was a good place to hide.

His heart hammered and his breath was too fast. He hadn't even realized he had started crying, but at some point he noticed the tears. The floor was cold, but not as cold as the emptiness within. He felt broken. He knew how it felt to lose someone, he knew what a broken heart was, but it had never hurt like this. It hadn't felt like this when Fred had died. It hadn't felt like this when Oliver had closed the door for the last time. It felt worse.

He couldn't move anymore. Olivers face kept appearing in his head. Every single spot was visible and it killed him. He had to forget Oliver. He needed to survive.

He was trapped inside his own mind. He tried to escape, but there was no way out. The coldness in his heart was too strong. It was like he was frozen, with the image of Oliver leaving forever stuck in his head.

"You're okay?" The door opened and a red-haired, young man stepped inside. Percy tried to smile, but he failed. He just couldn't smile anymore.

"What do you think?" he answered softly. His voice sounded weird, broken, and he just had no strength anymore.

George sat down next to him, but didn't answer. The answer would be too obvious.

"You know," he finally said after ten minutes of silence. "I know how it feels and I know it sucks, but you have one thing to be glad about: he is still alive." Percy didn't answer. He didn't need to. Silence was enough.

"After Fred died I felt miserable," George continued at last. "I blamed you, myself, everyone. I hated the world and didn't want to be part of it anymore. No one grieved enough. But eventually I realized something. Life continues. No matter what happens, the world isn't going to stop because you don't want to follow. You just have to choose if you're going to join the world. And well, I knew what Fred wanted me to do. 

Yes, continuing hurts. it feels like you betray the other, like you don't deserve to keep moving, but you have to. Life is not going to slow down, and will crush you otherwise." 

He looked at Percy. "Percy, listen to me. Cry, scream, break, but please don't get crushed. He wasn't the only one who loves you. We do too. And we don't want to lose you. Take your time, but at least try."

Without waiting for Percy he got up and left Percy alone again. George's words hadn't melted his frozen heart, but there was a small fire. Not enough to get warm, but enough to stop from freezing to death. No, he wasn't repaired. No, he wasn't okay, but maybe he would be ready to move on some day. Maybe he would be able to love again.

Eventually.


End file.
